Maybe we should sleep on it
by celticstarwolf
Summary: One last chance to prove how wrong they'd be if they didn't sleep on it. Please R&R thank you
1. Chapter 1 Don't leave me this way

A.N: for those that totally love Hotch and Haley a little something that has been cooking for a while now. Set just after "In Birth and Death". I know the team didn't know of the rift between the two until later but this kinda needed someone to know a bit sooner. Hope you like and yes there will be more as my muse sees fit and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter one

Don't leave me this way

Can't this boat go any faster played in Aaron Hotchner's head as they flew back home to Quantico from Milwaukee. The pesky Taco Bell commercial from years back beat a steady rhythm in his head while the sleek government jet plowed its way through the white puffy clouds.

"Something troubling you Hotch?" Jennifer Jareau asked as she slid into the plush tan leather chair setting her coffee mug down on the polished oak wood table between them.

"It's nothing JJ," he answered without looking up from his own cold cup of contemplations.

She sighed softly knowing and guessing the troubles that plagued their stoic leaders mind. "If you need to talk," and she reached over resting a gentle warm hand over his fisted one sitting clinched atop the table. "I'm a pretty good listener when you need the ear."

Retracting the simple gesture as she went to stand Hotch finally found his voice, "She'll be gone when I return."

Shocked by his omission that at first JJ didn't know what to say sure she'd known Haley Hotchner had been pulling back from team gatherings, closing herself off from both JJ and Penelope but this she would never have saw coming.

"She'll be there Hotch."

He shook his head solemnly, "Not this time she's had enough."

"You can't be sure."

"I can."

"Hotch," she began again wanting, hoping to reassure the man who'd came to mean a great deal to her in the last five years she'd known him. "Seriously Haley wouldn't just up and leave you hanging."

Contemplating her words for a second, Hotch tried to focus on the positive instead of the dark swirling thoughts that consumed his mind at presence. In that brief moment of time he wished that Jason Gideon would have bestowed them with his presence. Instead of slinking off to God knows where leaving them all in a terrible bind and forcing Hotch to make decisions on the fly. Those decisions were the catalyst that would send his marriage into the crapper. But he knew the ugly truth of the matter Haley was fed up with how their lives were turning out. He only hoped that this big steel bird would fly faster and get him home quicker to hopefully prevent her leaving for good.

Looking up into a pair of serious pale blue eyes Hotch gathered his thoughts to answer, "I don't know JJ I would hope our marriage meant more to her than that, but…" he trailed off with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Want Penelope and I to talk to her?"

A humorless smile flashed across his lips, "Not of Garcia is going to wipe her off the grid."

"She wouldn't do something like that Hotch," JJ admonished softly though the idea did across the tiny blondes mind a time or two over the course of the last case.

Granted she was friends with Haley but at times JJ didn't understand her friend one bit. She had known when they got married that the FBI had been something Hotch dreamed of for a long time. Hell Haley had even told both JJ and Penelope as much but why then did she seem to want too pick so much at his hours, their time part and his choice of positions knowing full well that this was apart of who Aaron Hotchner is. And maybe that was one of the biggest reasons JJ had for keeping Will at arms length seeing that most people didn't understand why they did the work or the deep commitment they had for the job.

The silence lengthens between the pair while both were deep in their own thoughts contemplating life and the position of the job in it.

"Shouldn't you be resting," Hotch commented carefully knowing this last case had taken a toll on all three of the senior members.

"I'm fine now that you're back and the dragon lady is off our tails for now."

He nodded understanding were her hostility came from when they had to deal with Section Chief Erin Strauss. "She hadn't been in the field for quite sometime. It takes some re-getting use to."

"Ha," JJ laughed shortly, "re-getting use to now that's funny Hotch. The woman wouldn't ever get use to life on the road with this team. She's balk at the local's from every turn, calling them out on their shit and alienating us. We'd never be asked back. The woman is a true menace out in the field and I for one hope to God we never have to go through something like that again. Cause I tell ya Hotch she may just wind up getting thrown head first from this very plane. But you didn't hear that from me."

A genuine smile lit his face for a brief moment of time. "My lips are sealed."

For the last two hours of their flight Hotch sat with his eyes closed trying to think of what to tell Haley when he did make it home. Of what kind of reception she'd give him if she would even be there. It pained his heart to know that their married had started to fall apart. He couldn't even pin point the moment when things took that turn. He racked his brain for the answers to questions only Haley herself could answer. Therefore with a deep sigh he closed his eyes and rested for the huge fight to come.

Darkness from the outside was all he could see while approaching the front door. Pain filled his chest knowing that he'd been right all along. But then they both could be asleep a more reasonable answer that loosened his body just a fraction. Yet he knew that it may be just a fleeting feeling.

Key in the lock, knob turning… quiet. His greatest fear returned in spades while closing the door behind him the sound reverberating around the silent home.

Dropping his keys on the pine table behind the couch, draping his suit jacket over the back, suitcase and briefcase on the floor he searched coming up with nothing more than a clean down stairs house. Gradually he took the stairs his feelings pressed into a tiny little corner of his heart and mind. If he didn't feel it then maybe it didn't exist, it didn't happen.

First stop was Jack's room and as to be expected, he wasn't in his bed fast asleep, a shot of pain went through his chest. Foots steps sluggishly moving towards the master bedroom, hand turning the cold metal knob slowly, a deliberate pause before pushing the hard wooden door forward. Gone…


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to understand

A.N: Just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites glad you guys are enjoying the story and now on with the show. Oh a bit of a warning this chapter isn't very pretty but needed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

Trying to understand why

The whole night he spent pacing the floor after stripping out of his work clothes, a hot shower and three fingers of whisky to clear the cobwebs which really didn't help any. He knew damn well that he should be angry she left him, walked out of his life with their son and left no note nothing to say where she went. Though he did have a few ideas the first most likely being the correct one… Jessica.

She always went to her sister's after a fight, when she needed advice and in the trying times. It made him wonder if she'd ever been all in their marriage in the first place. Sure they had been married fresh out of college that while there the distance had put a strain on their relationship but he'd always thought they came out of it intact. Maybe he was wrong after all.

As for the anger he should feel that was bubbling up and yet he was angrier with himself than anyone else. He'd known better, albeit maybe a little to late. Through she'd always know what kind of work he wanted to do where he wanted to make the most out of the law degree and psychology classes. He'd had a thirst for the FBI since his younger days before his father's heart attack had took him away and she'd known that. But did it really make any different?

She'd told him many times that she felt lonely, that he didn't want her or need her anymore his job took precedent over their marriage. Oh how wrong she was. Yes his job meant a lot to him, but his family her, she was worth so much more and so was Jack.

His son the only truly good and right thing he'd ever made in his life. Yes he put the bad guys away in his line of work just like his own dearly departed father, the jackass, but it was different he'd thought he was different. Of course the apple never fell to far from the tree after all.

Seven o'clock rolled around that's when he heard the front door open, the keys fall into the glass bowl the sound of her moving around in the living room most likely starting to pack up the things she wanted to take with her, for her and Jack.

He stood now in the kitchen having come down a few hours ago finding that sleep wouldn't come. That too many thoughts swirled in his mind that he couldn't shut off.

"God Aaron you scared me. What are you doing in here with the lights off?" Haley asked a hand resting just above her rapidly beating heart.

"Waiting," he simply stated from his leaning position against the counter.

"For what?"

"You…"

Shock just barely registered in her dark eyes. She'd known this would be coming therefore she steeled herself thankful that she left Jack with Jessica he didn't need to hear or see this.

"Why me Aaron? You answered all my questions two days ago when you walked out that door. So tell me why would you be waiting for me?" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest taking deep cleansing breaths.

"Cause it's not right you just walked out without explaining anything. You left me Haley I just went to do my job."

"Which you still have right? There's no transfer? RIGHT?" she shouted the last word at him.

"Yes damn it," he shouted right back then calmed himself and lowered his voice. "You knew what kind of man I was before you married me Haley. What kind of work I wanted to do. Why now are you balking?"

"Because I thought… I could change you," she whispered the last words shame filling her body at the omission.

Hotch stood there stock still unsure if he'd heard her correctly or now. "Change me? You thought…" he words trailed off as he ran a hand through his dark hair turning away from her.

"Aaron really for that I am sorry, but I didn't think it'd be like this. I miss you Jack misses you I want my husband back but it looks like I won't be getting him back anytime soon."

The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them, as he rounded back to face her, "Bull shite Haley you want someone to coddle you, to take over what you don't want to do. What happened to the woman I married."

The slap resounded around their house burning his cheek and her hand. "Damn you Aaron Hotchner. You're just like your father. Work always comes first. You don't care about me or Jack."

"Really," he spat narrowing his eyes at her, "I don't care. I don't love either of you hu. Then why on God's green earth do you think I keep working?"

"Pride," she shot back anger and hurt clinching her chest.

He felt like he'd been slapped all over again. His voice toneless and devoid of emotion, "They always say pride goes before the fall. So here goes," he paused collecting his thoughts. "I do my job for you and Jack Haley to protect you from the scum we pull away to make this world a bit better for Jack to grow up in. Yes damn it I take pleasure is putting them away making sure they won't hurt another soul again. But that doesn't mean I don't love you and Jack with all my heart and soul."

"Then why not transfer? Jack doesn't need platitudes or a better world to live in as long as he has you and I he'll be fine."

"That's it isn't Haley you can't seem to accept my job, so you want to leave get a divorce? Make Jack choose who he wants more knowing he'd choose you because I'd never be there?"

She shook her head, "No I'd never… that's not why."

Frustrated he shouted, "Then damn it to hell tell me why? Why is it better to walk away?"

She took a deep shutting breath, "I miss you and I'm afraid one day I'll lose you to either a bullet, another woman who would understand, or yourself. It's better to walk away safer."


	3. Chapter 3: Was our love a lie

A.N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story the words seemed to have left me but there back for now and I hope you like what I've written. Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter three

Was love a lie

"Safer," the one word burned his lips as it passed he didn't understand how she could feel that way after everything they had been through.

"Yes," she answered feebly brown eyes pleading with him to understand. "Your job is just too dangerous we could loose you."

Frustration pumped through his veins as he carded a stiff hand through his hair trying to figure out what to say. Under pressure from unsub's he could handle, dealing Strauss he could handle with no problem, but this froze him up like a popsicles in a freezer. Emotions never were something he could convey it brought him to his knees metaphorically speaking.

"What…" he cleared his throat, "what's left?"

"Meaning what?"

"Of us what's left?" he questioned gaining strength in his voice. "Was our whole marriage one big lie?"

"No," she answered vehemently shaking her head.

"Then why do you want to throw everything we've worked for away. Why is it easier to leave and not look back? Can you explain that please cause I sure as hell don't have a clue."

Bowing her head Haley turned shamed faced away from her husband. Hell she wasn't even sure herself only that the loneliness ate away at her soul every time he got a call or walked out the door.

"I don't know," she returned softly.

"What?"

"I don't know," she shouted back anger rapidly boiling in her veins. She felt as if he was blaming her for everything that it was her fault their marriage was falling apart.

He wanted to lash out to yell and even break a few things anything to curb the anger he felt the out rage coursing though his system. Instead he took a deep breath and slowly approached Haley resting a gently hand on her shoulder. Feeling her stiffen he went to retract the limb but she took hold of his callused hand resting her cheek against the warmth. The tenderness surprised and puzzled him. One minute she's hot the next cold he couldn't keep up.

"Were did it go so wrong Aaron?" she posed quietly so very afraid of the answer he'd give.

She often wondered if there were other women. Women who understood his job better than she didn't that understood his need to serve and protect.

"I don't know Hails. I'll tell you one thing I do though," he paused grasping her shoulder a bit tighter while turning her to face him. Cupping the side of her face and raising the beloved features so his eyes could take them in.

"And that would be?"

He gave her a tender look while moving his other hand up to capture her face between both. "That I love you and don't want you to leave. That I'd be a shell of a man if you did."

Tears sprang to her ears she could see the earnestness in his dark brown orbs the torment and pain. "But is it enough?"

"Why can't it be Haley? Why do you fight so hard to tear us apart?"

"I…" the words caught in her throat tears slipping from their ducts her whole world could come crashing down around her if she wasn't truthfully with herself, with Aaron. "I miss you damn it. When you walk out that damned door I feel like a piece of me walks out with you. That one day you won't come back through and you'll be taken from me and Jack forever."

"Haley…" he started but she shook her head pushing his hands off her face and pacing the short length of their kitchen.

"I'm terrified that you'll find someone better than me and she'll understand you and you'll leave. I can't have that happen Aaron I just can't it'd break me. I already feel like my soul is torn in so many pieces from the near misses and almosts. I don't want to put you in the ground to," she finished but still paced arms wrapped around her body protectively.

Aaron stepped into her path grasping her shoulders in his strong hands and giving her a short gently shake so she'd look up at him.

"I'm not going anyway Haley I'm not your father."

"But you will you'll grow tired…" he cut her off placing a single finger to her lips.

"I'm not Matthew, Haley," he tried once again. "When I spoke those vows I meant them forever till you or I are called home. I don't back out of my word you know that Lily bell."

She searched his eyes the use of her old nickname from high school startling her thinking he'd forgotten.

"I do," she answered lowering her eyes from the sincere orbs of her husbands.

"Then why run?"

Taking a deep breath she returned to looking at him, "Pride."

Aaron stared at her flabbergasted by the simple word that escaped her mouth. The same word she'd flung at him not to long ago.

"Come again?"

"Selfishness, pride, anger all three. You were choosing your job over me and Jack your family and I couldn't compete with a mistress who wasn't a lady but something much worst."

"There was never any competition Haley," Aaron stated factually shock still evident in his voice and face.

"How could I know this? You took off for that case like the devil himself was chasing after you Aaron. What was I suppose to think?" Haley said now that the gauntlet was tossed out she wanted calcification and truth needed it to remain sane.


	4. Chapter 4: Show me the way back to your

A.N: Hello everyone back again with the last installment of this little fic. Sorry it hadn't got out there sooner but life seems to be keeping me bottled up with other things. That being said I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the song belongs to Tim McGraw.

Chapter four

Show me the way to your heart

"Trusted me," he answered honestly hands once again reaching out to grasp the side of her face.

But she turned away from him, her back was all he got and it confused him. Was she telling him that she didn't want him that despite all their time together she still didn't find it in her heart to forgive a foolish man. The sound of squeaking brakes distorted the silence around them harkening the presence of a vehicle outside.

It felt like lead dropped into his stomach the sound reverberated around the kitchen and he knew in the second that he'd truly lost the most precious people in his life.

_I got an empty feelin' when that moving van pulled up  
It got a whole lot emptier as I watched them fill that truck  
And when they carried out your clothes It took my breath away  
Now they're headed for that bed  
The thought keeps runnin' though my head _

Aaron stood back studying Haley's stiffened back and realization hit home as if he'd been hit in the head with a baseball bat. "You really are leaving aren't you?"

"One reason Aaron just give me one," she answered but didn't turn around to face him.

"So I love you isn't enough then?" he asked anger starting to boil in his veins.

A deep shutter raced through her body she didn't want to answer a question she didn't have the response to.

"Haley?"

"I don't know Aaron," she finally confessed softly grieved by her own admission.

Sagging back into the countertop he tried to find the right words to tell her, to explain how this would tear him apart if she left. Yet no answers seem to form in his mind total and utter blankness filled his thoughts at the moment. In that second his whole world came crashing down around his ears.

"You want me to change?" Aaron asked finally a touch of vulnerability in his voice.

"No, yes, I don't know any more Aaron," Haley confessed whirling around to face her husband knowing the movers where there.

"If you don't know then I can't help you," he stated carding a stiff hand through his hair once again. "If this is what you want then I'll give it to you. I'll pack my things and find a hotel till something more permanent comes along. You and Jack stay in the house."

Without farther disagreement Aaron turned from his wife leaving the room with a heavy heart. Not knowing how to fix what was right in front of him grated on his very nerves ones that many figured were made of steel, but in fact were not.

_Baby, maybe, we should just sleep on it tonight  
And give our hearts just one more chance to change our minds  
I could be wrong but goodbye just don't feel right  
So baby, maybe, we should just sleep on it tonight_

He thought for a fraction of a second that he saw a shadow of doubt that they could make it work in spite of the walls that seem to have cemented themselves between them. He thought their lives together meant more to her but instead he found the way barred and locked. She didn't want to give an inch either way, didn't want to confirm nor deny the simple bleak fact that she wanted him out of her life. Just as he started up the stairs Haley's voice made him pause.

"Aaron wait," she called out sprinting towards him anguish masking her face.

"For what?" he bit out tramping down his anger.

Haley came up short eyes raised searching the face of the one man whom never lied to her, never intentionally hurt her, never raised his voice or hit her. Rather he made her laugh, brought her flowers on their anniversary and her birthday. Had helped find the perfect assisted living room facility close to their home for her mother, even got along with her, not to mention the attention he bestowed upon Jack when he was home trying with everything in him to make up for being gone.

If she really thought about it, no she didn't want him to leave, didn't want either of them to move out. Yet, what about the times he was gone for work, the phones calls that dragged him away from his family? Could she push all the lonely nights aside, all the worry and heart ache to stay with him forever just like their vows stated? Would her own heart be able to take the pressure of not knowing till it's too late?

The loud heavy knock broke them out of the silent eye contact.

"Just give me…" she began holding up a hand to stop him from leaving.

Swiftly she turned her back and went to answer the door as Aaron fed up with the miscommunication and mixed signals started back up the stairs.

_I'll pay them boys to stop right now  
And leave that truck out on the curb  
The TV and the phone's packed up  
So we won't be disturbed  
There's not a light left in this room Just a shadow of a doubt  
So let's make sure we don't give up  
Before we've thought this through enough_

Opening the door to, two burly men both dressed in a brown long sleeved button up shirt with the company's logo emblazed on the left side, black jeans and work boots.

"Ma'am," the lead mover said with a tip of his bald head, mocha skin glistening in the morning sun light.

Haley tried to smile but found no joy in her heart and it only came out half cheerful. "I'm sorry gentlemen," she began twisting her hands in front of her. "I've made a terrible mistake and won't need your services this morning."

He smiled kindly while pulling out a business card, "If you change your mind ma'am give us a call."

"Of course," Haley answered going to close the door.

Leaning against the hard wood she contemplated her next move as her eyes searched for Aaron and found him gone. Her heart beat faster inside her chest an ache settled that became increasingly painful with every breath she took.

_'He couldn't be gone already could he?'_ she asked herself taking the first step away from the entryway towards the stairs.

So many memories, their first night in this house, the night they made Jack, that day they brought him home, the parties and celebrations with family and friends. Could she really give that all up? Cause no matter if they were still together or separated she'd still worry, still wonder if he came out in one piece and if he wound be coming home to Jack.

Shaking her head, she couldn't do it, couldn't throw away the best ten years of her life for nothing but what ifs and maybes. They were just too good.

With that thought coursing through her mind Haley rushed up stairs to stop her stubborn husband from completing her foolish mistake.

_Baby, maybe, we should just sleep on it tonight  
And give our hearts just one more chance to change our minds  
I could be wrong but goodbye just don't feel right  
So baby, maybe Baby, maybe Baby, maybe  
We should just sleep on it  
Tonight _

Slowing down she stopped at the threshold of their bedroom watching silently as Aaron packed clothes into his suitcase a grim look on his handsome face.

"I sent the movers away," Haley stated quietly.

Aaron nodded but didn't stop his progress.

"You're not going to say anything."

He looked up, "What's more to say that hadn't already been said."

"I'm sorry," she confessed ardently tears chocking her voice.

That got Aaron to look up hands passed in midair. "For what?"

"For thinking that it would be a good idea to leave, to abandon what we have for nothing," she answered stepping forward. "But I'm scared Aaron, terrified that you're going to wake up one day and leave. That you'll finally see that I'm not the woman you need in your life."

"Stop Haley," he commanded dropping the hand full of clothes in his hand and determinedly strode towards his wife.

"I can't," she stated tearfully tears slipping down her cheeks. "All I see when I close my eyes is our last fight you leaving with bag in hand, but this time you don't come back. You leave for good."

He raised a hand to cup the side of her face tentatively thumb brushing away a few spilled tears. "That is one thing that won't happen Lily bells I will never leave you till my dyeing day."

"You sure?" she asked brown eyes alight with freight and pain.

"Positive," he confirmed hauling her willing body against his in a tight fierce hug.

"Promise?" she mumbled against his chest.

He nodded the word stuck in his throat. He'd always knew her father's departure had affected her more than she's ever said and now he knew the extent of the damage one man had wrought on a young girls psych.

"With all my heart I promise," he breathed placing his lips against her forehead. "In fact you have my permission to sic Garcia on my if I ever do."

A bubble of laughter rose in her throat and rumbled out as a hiccup which turned into giggles.

"Something funny Mrs. Hotchner?" he asked an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Haley shook her head, "No Mr. Hotchner there's nothing funny." Her face grew serious again, "I love you Aaron."

"I love you to Haley," he responded just as serious, but then a mischievous light entered his eyes. "You know with Jack not here we could put this bed to come good use."

"Oh I love the way you think" she grinned as he released her and went to unpack. But she beat him to it pushing the suitcase to the floor, then pushing him back into the bed. "Later, we have all the time in the world for that. Right now I want my husband."

"And you have him forever."

The End…


End file.
